Hexen
Hexen is the god of death. He takes great joy in others suffering. History While it was far too long ago to know exactly how it happened, legends, holy text, and elven records say that Hexen was once a mortal human (though some records indicate elf) who first discovered the ability to create undead. With the help of his lieutenants, Hexen created a massive army of death in the most northern reaches of the world and marched them through all of Xepher, killing everything in its path. He completely destroyed the human nation of Lund, forced the dwarves into hiding, and nearly wiped out all elven life. Only a last ditch effort by the elves stopped the onslaught of his armies, but it was too late. The world had been forever changed. It was this act, and his ability to gain power from the vast amounts of undead, that lifted him to divinity. He became the god of death and the undead and the world was all the worse for it. Home The Death Kiln is in Tarterus. It is a dark land filled with undead. Some sections of it are mildly elemental leaning towards either cold or fire. It is filled with dead trees, broken homes, ruins, and graveyards. No mountains exist, but the demi-plane is dominated by rolling hills of dead grass and dirt. Just like the rest of Hades, colors are dulled, and the land is dark. Relationships Hexen is close with other gods of suffering, such as Festus and Riona. He is directly opposed, most of all, by Solus and Taija, who spends much of their time fighting against undeath. He is also opposed by the Keepers, especially Joram, who opposes the unnatural eternal undead who cause souls to suffer. Appearance and Emissaries Hexen is always wearing black robes and holding his scythe. His face is skulled, and while his body is mostly bone, he does have some skin hanging off of it Servants Lithorax -''' As an Olethrodaemon, Lithorax's power is great. It is believed that he was a Paragon of Charon, but has since moved his loyalties to Hexen. Ashinak, Herald of Eternal Torment - Ashinak is a powerful unique outsider with the head of a skeletal bull, upper body of a very strong human, and the legs of a lizard. He stands bipedal and weilds a huge morningstar. Church of Hexen Death is final. Throughout the cultures and lives of every living thing, there is only one thing they all have in common. One day they will all die. Because of this, some believe Hexen to be the strongest god of all, but Hexen is not happy with normal death. He feasts on the death of those suffering. Those who died while suffering are Hexen's domain, and he and his clergy strive to cause all deaths to be filled with it. In the end, if they wish sweet release, they are offered it in exchange for loyalty to Hexen. They are released from their suffering and rise again as undead. All living souls that rise as undead suffer eternally and therefor endlessly feed Hexen. Worshipers and Clergy Many of Hexen's clergy are undead, or at least on their way. They bask in the warmth of the suffering of others. If they wish to kill, they must first make them suffer. They then offer an eternity free from suffering. If they accept, they rise as an intelligent undead. If they do not, they rise as an undead servant. The clerics favor black robes and bone decorations. They carry scythes just like their master. They are almost always clerics or necromancers. Temples and Shrines Temples of Hexen are usually hidden underground, either in the sewers under cities, or in the crypts of graveyards. Temples are dark, dirty, and filled w ith subservient undead. Holy Texts 'Ilcroux '- This book is filled with rites and incantations instructing the reader on torture methods, raising undead, and turning yourself into undead. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits '''Make Them Suffer - You take pleasure in the suffering of others and have learned to use it to your advantage. You gain a +1 to Intimidate checks and to damage rolls when your opponent is under the effects of pain, disease, or poison. This damage is multiplied on a critical hit. Deific Obediance Benefits 'Obedience-' You must slowly torture a small animal to death while meditating on what its screams can teach you about suffering. Failing that, you must spend an hour inscribing prayers to Hexen on the body of an undead creature. For the next 24 hours, any undead creature you create gains either a +2 bonus to strength or the Toughness feat. 'Exalted/Evangelist Boons-' 1st: Inflict Light Wounds 3/day, Ghoul Touch 2/day, or Animate Dead with no material cost 1/day 2nd: The total number of undead you can control increases by 1 HD/Character Level 3rd: Unholy Vessel: For 1 round per character level per day, you become a paragon of undeath. You gain a +4 Morale bonus to strength, +4 bonus to either Constitution(if alive) or Charisma(If undead), DR 5/silver(stacks with other typed damage reduction) and a +2 natural armor bonus. Two inky black wings grow from your back that give you a fly speed of 60ft(Average). You generate an 30ft aura that gives all undead fast healing of 3, and counts as a desecrate effect with you acting as an alter. Finally, as a standard action you can make a touch attack against a creature and do 1d6+1/2 HD negative energy damage. On a critical hit your touch also inflicts one negative level. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Death Domain Category:Destruction Domain Category:Luck Domain Category:Suffering Domain Category:Neutral Evil Deity